doomrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bluestripe the Wild/Bloodshed
Welcome to my first RPG on this Wiki. The time for this particular RPG is set in distant future. You and one partner are the only two survivors of a holocaust. You and your partner are in an escape pod which is large enough for both of you to fit in. You were both serving your military on your world, so you are familiar with the basic skills and knowledge of battle. The escape pod is struck forcefully by a meteorite, causing the pod to plummet to the planet below. You both black out. When both of you awaken, you look out the window to see the escape pod being carried by the waves to shore. The escape pod eventually is washed up on shore. You and your partner step out after picking up your emergency supplies, starting a whole new adventure. Getting Started So the Two Man Team thing works like this: You and another user team up as the survivors and you both must use teamwork to get through the game. You will give me info., such as your name, age, personality, race, etc. Skills You may choose a certain skill to excel your other skills. You may only pick one to increase, though. Strength Brute strength can help you in many situations. You can defeat enemies more easily, remove large objects that are blocking a path, intimidate others, etc. Speed Speed lets you avoid enemy attacks with ease while also letting you travel much faster in less time. Stealth Stealth lets you sneak up on enemies unnoticed. You can kill them without being seen, hide from enemies easily, and sneak into territories without trouble. Intelligence Intelligence is quite useful for remembering facts, forming strategies against enemies, and helps with problem solving when confronted with a puzzle. Mechanic This skill allows you to be able to repair barricades, weapons, vehicles, robots, etc. It comes in handy when encountered with a malfunction. Health This skill makes you immune to some foreign diseases, allows you to take more enemy hits than usual, and allows you to recover from injuries faster. Foraging This useful ability lets you find food, water, weapons, clothing, shelter, people, and towns without difficulty. Communication This helpful skill lets you communicate with other races, allowing you to translate foreign languages, increases chemistry with different people of all races you have met, and increases teamwork skills. Character Classes Gunman/Shooter A class that masters the ability of firearms. Usually attacks from afar but can attack with the butt of a gun when fighting in close quarters. Their melee combat skills are average. Elemental A class which requires one to be in tune with his surroundings and tap into his/her inner power to create energy attacks against enemies. Their ranged attack is spot-on, but their melee combat skills are very low. Mercenary Mercenaries are usually loyal to no particular people and are not allies or adversaries to anyone. They can be hired to carry out certain missions. Actions against other races, good or bad, will pay off eventually. Their melee combat skills and firearms skills are top notch, but their stealth is their weak point. Brute Brutes are monsters in terms of physical strength. They can defeat most enemies with ease if they are quick. It is best for a Brute to ambush enemies, because if the enemies attack from afar, they could finish off a Brute before it reaches its foes. Their weak point is speed, which they make up for in their strength, which is greater than most races. Medals Medals and money are your rewards that you earn in this game. You may earn some for doing something a certain amount of times, doing something that might come as unexpected, but mostly you earn them by completing missions. Some medals may grant you access to new areas, some may give you special powers or abilities, a few of them can upgrade your stats, and some can get you lower prices on items in stores. Players/Partners *Player: Martin2 *Class: Shooter/Gunman *Specialty: Communication *Partner: Neil *Race: Endorian *Player: Richter (Neildown) *Class: Mercenary *Specialty: Stealth *Race: Gray Fox *Partner: Martin2 *Player: Corsian (Silver) *Class: Brute *Specialty: Health *Race: Sangheili *Partner: Pursued One *Player: Edward SchMenderfick (Pursued One) *Class: Brute *Specialty: Strength *Race: Troll *Partner: Silver *Name: Shard (Dan) *Class: Elemental *Specialty: Speed *Race: Werewolf *Partner: Category:Role Playing Games Category:Games Category:Role Playing Games Category:Games